


论坛体—谁偷了我家建材？

by Yuricc



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M, Political RPF - Russian 21st c. - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuricc/pseuds/Yuricc
Summary: warining非常沙雕非常非常沙雕到处崩皮到处崩人设谨慎观看！！！！！ID汇总身处顶端的熊→熊总不修电脑—诚聘无人机代理→尼尼私信要钱一律拉黑→鸡蛋（bushi）财长（bushi）安东•赫尔曼诺维奇没钱也挺得住奥利给→小胖子（bushi）奥奥 经发部长眼镜一戴超然物外→阿基莫夫巨巨我也不修电脑谢谢→尼尼的继任者 袜子叔以上为本文三对cp昏昏倒地stupefy→催眠师（bushi）工贸部长卖油卖气上天入地→能源部长全家忠臣可昭日月→农业部长 他有一个很厉害的爸爸（bushi）山羊不是绵羊→远东发展部长往事与随想→科扎克巨巨部分梗源：1.偷建材梗：纳瓦尔尼扒腐败，用无人机拍到了鸡蛋和国防部第一副部长正在建的私人别墅，很好笑的是还拍到了副部长家的工人到鸡蛋家偷建材••••••链接我懒得去找了扒这个东西的人他不配（bushi）2.教堂婚礼梗：山羊小哥被毛子的花边小报编排，说他是同性恋，结婚对象是阿穆尔州州长（太惨了）https://m.weibo.cn/2479743671/44502019324688973.蜗牛梗：渣虎和农业部长小帕下去视察，到一个蜗牛养殖户家里。养殖户：蜗牛是这个世界上x欲最强的动物渣虎转头调戏晚辈：如果大家都像蜗牛一样，我们国家的生育率不就上去了，季玛（没错叫他季玛），你要努力。
Kudos: 3





	论坛体—谁偷了我家建材？

1L 私信要钱一律拉黑  
[图片] [图片] [图片]  
这我家盖房子用的建材，本来这里堆满了的，现在就剩这么点了！

2L 不修电脑—诚聘无人机代理  
呃，您是不是应该报警啊

3L 没钱也挺得住奥利给  
警察肯定不敢管，你看 [链接]，你敢管？

4L 眼镜一戴超然物外  
哦豁，大水冲了龙王庙啊

5L 昏昏倒地stupefy  
居然是被纳瓦尔尼拍到了，这丢人丢大了

6L 不修电脑—诚聘无人机代理  
虽然很抱歉，但是我想笑••••••

7L 卖油卖气上天入地  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，财政转移支付，常规操作嘛。 

8L私信要钱一律拉黑  
回复7L = = 你给我闭嘴！

9L卖油卖气上天入地  
回复8L 我为什么要闭嘴？ 

10L 私信要钱一律拉黑  
回复9L 能源部不用交明年的预算了。

11L 卖油卖气上天入地  
回复10L 说得好像没有我们卖气卖油，你明年能揭开锅一样╭(╯^╰)╮ 

12L 往事与随想  
行了行了都是一个团队，吵啥呢，小学生啊？

13L 我也不修电脑谢谢  
话说回来，楼主您在这里发帖也没用啊，偷建材的压根进不了这个版块啊。

14L 私信要钱一律拉黑  
但是他的顶头领导在o(╯□╰)o  
15L没钱也挺得住奥利给  
可是楼主根本不敢艾特人家领导，也不敢打小报告，唉••••••

16L私信要钱一律拉黑  
谁说我不敢••••••

17L往事与随想  
财政部的人祖传可怜是不是？

18L 身处顶端的熊  
@吃鸡小队长 来处理一下。

19L往事与随想  
领导NB！

20L 没钱也挺得住奥利给  
领导NB！！

21L眼镜一戴超然物外  
领导NB！！！

22L 私信要钱一律拉黑  
原来您一直在啊 T.T

23L 往事与随想  
怪可怜见的。

24L 吃鸡小队长  
？？？不是，多大点事啊？我这正组队呢！

25L私信要钱一律拉黑  
T.T 谢尔盖•库茹盖托维奇，虽然我不敢裁军费，但是您也可怜可怜我吧！

26L 吃鸡小队长  
嘶，嗯，我就算要回去训人也得有证据啊，这这这什么截图，一点都不清楚哇，而且还是那个只会用无人机的智障拍的。

27L 没钱也挺得住奥利给  
我我我我可以当人证！那天周六我就在工地上，亲眼看见的绝不会错！

28L不修电脑—诚聘无人机代理  
咦？你去安东•赫尔曼诺维奇私宅做什么，还是大周末的，经发部现在还接官员私人住宅的项目？

29L 眼镜一戴超然物外  
哦豁←_←

30L 我也不修电脑谢谢  
前领导真是列文虎克再世，一下子就发现了要害！

31L 不修电脑—诚聘无人机代理  
回复30L duck不必，您再怎么拍马屁我也不会帮您写代码的╮(╯▽╰)╭

32L 只看数据不重实际  
@我也不修电脑谢谢 要写什么代码？我那儿认识不少年轻人可以帮你

33L眼镜一戴超然物外  
@吃鸡小队长 您队里还缺人吗？我今天就跟电脑过了

34L 吃鸡小队长  
来啊四缺一，直接搜我IDxxxxx加好友！

35L没钱也挺得住奥利给  
行了大周末的大家吃好玩好这个帖子封了啊！

36L 卖油卖气上天入地  
诶等会儿别走呀，马夏，年轻人，小胖子~

37L不修电脑—诚聘无人机代理  
嘻嘻，我好像发现了什么了不得的事情@身处顶端的熊

38L 身处顶端的熊  
嗯，两个背锅大户比较有共同语言，互为慰藉也挺好。

39L 往事与随想  
小胖子大周末的又在外面出访吧，真是可怜见的，聚少离多。

40L卖油卖气上天入地  
我要排列组合吃多少狗粮……

41L 没钱也挺得住奥利给  
不是您想的那样••••••

42L 眼镜一戴超然物外  
啊，白宫欠你们一个婚礼哪！

43L 吃鸡小队长  
哟，感情是婚房啊，那是我们家里的兔崽子不厚道，回去扣工资！

44L 私信要钱一律拉黑  
回复43L 不不不，您这真没必要！！！

45L 吃鸡小队长  
回复44L 别跟哥客气！回头请我喝喜酒！

46L昏昏倒地stupefy  
您几位悠着点，可别又被扒blablabla

47L 往事与随想  
无人机警告。

48L 私信要钱一律拉黑  
这算什么，没被纳瓦尔尼扒过的不是真zyp

49L 不修电脑—诚聘无人机代理  
八十公顷小黄鸭（bushi）

50L 昏昏倒地stupefy  
数十万欧元生日宴会（那不是我女儿）

51L 往事与随想  
霍格沃茨城堡（我倒是想有）

52L 私信要钱一律拉黑  
为什么我连被扒的画风都这么沙雕【捂脸】

53L 没钱也挺得住奥利给  
@私信要钱一律拉黑 我看要不算了吧，一点建材罢辽••••••

54L 不修电脑—诚聘无人机代理  
Yooooooooooooooooooooooo

55L 往事与随想  
真是个好孩子。

56L 卖油卖气上天入地  
溜了溜了我狗粮吃撑了 

57L 吃鸡小队长  
咱们是不是全毛熊办公室恋情比率最高的单位？

58L昏昏倒地stupefy  
这是我女儿喜欢看的最萌年龄差什么的吗？

59L不修电脑—诚聘无人机代理  
回复58L 请问您女儿混哪些论坛？有没有邀请码？借一部说话！

60L 眼镜一戴超然物外  
回复57L 大佬，等您开始呢！

61L 吃鸡小队长  
等会儿，先吃会儿瓜

62L昏昏倒地stupefy  
回复59L 我怀疑你在钓鱼执法

63L 不修电脑—诚聘无人机代理  
不是的您想多了，而且现在执法也不可能找我呀

64L 我也不修电脑谢谢  
也不找我，谢谢

65L 没钱也挺得住奥利给  
那找谁？（纯粹好奇）

66L 我也不修电脑谢谢  
“那是FSB的事”

67L 身处顶端的熊  
找@全家忠臣可昭日月 他爹

68L 往事与随想  
妈耶，这谁啊，这ID是要干啥

69L 不修电脑—诚聘无人机代理  
这是德米特里•尼古拉耶维奇，不是‘the real one’，是另一个。我第一次看到时也震惊了。

70L 往事与随想  
【捂脸】原来是那孩子啊，这闹哪出呢这！

71L 没钱也挺得住奥利给  
我好像看过那个谣言，有板有眼的，不知道科里亚当年有没有帮删干净啊。

72L 身处顶端的熊  
【链接】  
没有，随手就能搜到，看看就好别外传。

73L 眼镜一戴超然物外  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我笑到弗拉的沃斯托克的朋友打电话来说有震感哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈歇一会儿哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈歇一会儿哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

74L 吃鸡小分队  
怎么会有这么实诚的孩子，有点可爱

75L 只看数据不重实际  
噗，有点想笑但是不敢

76L 我也不修电脑谢谢  
回复75L 那就别笑了小心卢比扬卡包吃包住

77L 眼镜一戴超然物外  
啧

78L 往事与随想  
说起来我们这的年轻人一茬一茬地进来，又一个个的都这么快名草有主了【叹气】

79L 吃鸡小队长  
岁月催人老啊

80L 身处顶端的熊  
剩下的年轻人要努力，@山羊不是绵羊 @全家忠臣可昭日月 特别是远东过来的小朋友。

81L 私信要钱一律拉黑  
呃，领导日理万机可能还不知道••••••

82L 不修电脑—诚聘无人机代理  
是不是九号的网线断了？

83L 吃鸡小分队  
怎么？还有瓜？讲给我听听哪！

84L 山羊不是绵羊  
= =……领导们求放过

85L 我也不修电脑谢谢  
回复84L 别害羞嘛

86L 没钱也挺得住奥利给  
@不修电脑—诚聘无人机代理 我以为是你拔的呢

87L 往事与随想  
唉，你们这一群孩子没大没小的，网线怎么能随便拔呢。

88L 卖油卖气上天入地  
••••••直属领导，不是您想的那回事儿啊【捂脸】

89L 吃鸡小队长  
别打岔！瓜呢！

90L不修电脑—诚聘无人机代理  
【链接】【图片】【图片】【图片】  
在这里，教堂婚礼！

91L 没钱也挺得住奥利给  
听说新闻条线的姑娘们都磕疯了

92L 眼镜一戴超然物外  
霍，刺激啊

93L 卖油卖气上天入地  
还是地方大佬会玩啊

94L 往事与随想  
你们这些年轻人，也太敢了。

95L 吃鸡小队长  
伏尔加河后浪拍前浪啊

96L 身处顶端的熊  
不错，不错。看见没季玛，你该努力了。

97L 往事与随想  
？？？你叫的哪个季玛？你叫的这个季玛是不是你自己？

98L 卖油卖气上天入地  
••••••直属领导，您就看着吧憋说话了【捂脸】

99L 私信要钱一律拉黑  
恭喜恭喜

100L 山羊不是绵羊  
大佬们那不是婚礼啊！我们怎么可能这么大胆，还有人在旁边拍照呢QAQ  
那是奥列格•尼古拉耶维奇陪我去洗礼啊QAQ

101L 我也不修电脑谢谢  
嘶••••••

102L 没钱也挺得住奥利给  
教父文学！！！

103L 不修电脑—诚聘无人机代理  
卧槽，奥利给！

104L 山羊不是绵羊  
……躺平任嘲

105L 往事与随想  
你们这些孩子，说的话都听不懂了。

106L 吃鸡小队长  
回复105L 小辈的事别管了，跟我去吃鸡吧！

107L 眼镜一戴超然物外  
解释就是掩饰

108L 我也不修电脑谢谢  
掩饰就是事实

109L 身处顶端的熊  
挺好的，我们这些年轻人，马夏贤惠贴心，萨沙乖巧懂事。

110L 往事与随想  
年轻真好。

111L 我也不修电脑谢谢  
弱弱地说一句，其实我只比马夏和科里亚大四岁••••••和德米特里•尼古拉耶维奇差不多大

112L 没钱也挺得住奥利给  
好的袜子叔，知道了袜子叔

113L 眼镜一戴超然物外  
但是你长得老呀

114L 卖油卖气上天入地  
诶，活着不好吗？

115L 不修电脑—诚聘无人机代理  
行吧，我不乖巧不懂事不贤惠不贴心！

116L 我也不修电脑谢谢  
••••••

117L 没钱也挺得住奥利给  
••••••

118L 昏昏倒地stupefy  
••••••

119L 私信要钱一律拉黑  
呃，怎么都不说话••••••

120L 没钱也挺得住奥利给  
咱也不敢回话

121L 吃鸡小队长  
咱也不敢问

122L 卖油卖气上天入地  
咱也不敢笑

122L 不修电脑—诚聘无人机代理  
我发错了！！！到处找撤回键找不到哇！

123L 没钱也挺得住奥利给  
吾友，这是论坛啊哪里来的撤回••••••

124L 我也不修电脑谢谢  
我马上叫人去开发！

125L 没钱也挺得住奥利给  
奥  
利  
奥  
奥  
利  
奥  
奥  
利  
奥  
利  
奥  
奥  
利  
奥  
奥  
利  
奥  
奥  
利  
奥  
利  
奥  
奥  
利  
奥  
奥  
利  
奥  
奥  
利  
奥  
利  
奥  
126L 没钱也挺得住奥利给  
好了大家什么也没看见，大家别往上翻

127L 眼镜一戴超然物外  
果然是贤惠贴心啊！

128L 全家忠臣可昭日月  
不好意思，不怎么会玩论坛，刚看见领导喊我。领导有什么吩咐？

129L 卖油卖气上天入地  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈看见活的更觉得好笑了【捂脸】

130L 私信要钱一律拉黑  
没啥事，大家聊天呢，领导叫你们年轻人要努力

131L 全家忠臣可昭日月  
领导放心！【加油】【加油】【加油】我一定会好好努力的，绝不辜负您的期望！

132L 身处顶端的熊  
要像蜗牛一样努力哦。

133L 往事与随想  
为什么是蜗牛？

134L 没钱也挺得住奥利给  
这就陷入我知识盲区了

135L 不修电脑—诚聘无人机代理  
还有我不知道的梗？

136L 身处顶端的熊  
【克宫链接】

137L 全家忠臣可昭日月  
呃，好的领导，向蜗牛学习，努力为提高国家生育率做贡献【加油】【加油】【加油】

138L 身处顶端的熊  
噗

139L 卖油卖气上天入地  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

140L 私信要钱一律拉黑  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

141L 吃鸡小队长  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

142L 昏昏倒地stupefy  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

143L 我也不修电脑谢谢  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

144L 没钱也挺得住奥利给  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 

145L 往事与随想  
行了行了，别欺负老实孩子了，怪可怜见的。

146L 吃鸡小队长  
再问一遍还有没有人要组队了啊？

147L 眼镜一戴超然物外  
来了来了！

148L 没钱也挺得住奥利给  
唉我到地儿了，视察去了

149L 不修电脑—诚聘无人机代理  
@私信要钱一律拉黑 安东•赫尔曼诺维奇要不要买架无人机？可以绑定手机app随时监视建材

150L私信要钱一律拉黑  
好好好，马上买 @所有人 大家都来买一架吧

-END-


End file.
